La mejor noche de todas, o eso pensaba
by Genegermanotta
Summary: 'Esta noche será perfecta, tiene que serlo'. El profesor tenia una 'simple reunión' con nada mas y nada menos que Jean Descole en uno de los restaurantes mas elegantes de Londres. ¿Que podría salir mal? Bueno, a veces las cosas no salen como lo planeado.
1. Chapter 1

La mejor cena de todas, o eso pensaba.

Capitulo 1

__

'Esta noche será perfecta, tiene que serlo' Eran los pensamientos que pasaban sin descanso una y otra vez por la mente de Jean Descole mientras terminaba de peinarse para la importante cena que tendría esa noche en uno de los restaurantes más conocidos de Londres. No era la primera vez que salía con el famoso profesor Hershel Layton, pero nunca había tenido una cita tan formal con él. Sentía una combinación de emoción y nervios que le hacían sentir cosquilleos mientras más se acercaba la hora pautada.

Cuando termino de arreglarse hecho una mirada rápida al reloj, aun faltaba media hora para que fuera momento de recoger a Hershel y la impaciencia lo hacía caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. '_Cálmate, es solo una simple cena. Eres Jean Descole, por supuesto que puedes con eso_' Se decía a si mismo mientras se miraba en el espejo mientras sus nervios empezaron a disminuir. '_Bueno, una simple cena que llevo planeando desde hace nada más y nada menos que cinco días ¡Puedo con esto! ¡Por supuesto que puedo!_' Los nervios dejaron de disminuir. '_Es solo una cena en el restaurante más lujoso de Londres... Con Hershel Layton_' Y después de este pensamiento, los nervios regresaron una vez más.

De un momento a otro, alguien empezó a tocar la puerta de su habitación. "Señor, ¿Puedo pasar? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?" Era la voz de su fiel mayordomo Raymond que estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

"Adelante" Respondió tratando de parecer lo más calmado posible. "Por supuesto que me encuentro bien, ¿Qué le hace pensar que no?" Pregunto mientras Raymond entraba en la habitación.

"Bueno, señor, se ha pasado la última media hora caminando de un lado a otro en su habitación. Sus pasos se escuchan por toda la mansión"

A Descole se le hacía imposible mantenerse quieto por un segundo. Sentía que eso le calmaba aunque sea solo un poco. Su impaciencia era cada vez más grande y pareciera que la hora pautada, las 6:30 pm, nunca fuera a llegar. Como si el tiempo le hiciera una jugarreta justo esa noche y no terminara de pasar.

"¡No puedo Raymond!" Exclamo cuando la paciencia llego a su límite. "El encierro me volverá loco, vamos a buscar a Hershel y esperaremos hasta que esté listo si es necesario." Termino de decir mientras salía de la habitación, como si el hecho de salir de la mansión haría que el tiempo pasara más rápido.

"Señor" El hombre guardo silencio por unos segundos "Tiene la camisa puesta al revés"

Mientras Descole volvía a ponerse la camisa, el profesor terminaba de arreglarse mientras su asistente Emmy Altava y su aprendiz Luke Triton parecían conspirar para hacerle mil y un preguntas sobre sus planes para esta noche. Layton estaba igual o más nervioso que Descole, solo que el profesor tenía más facilidad para mantener la calma que el excéntrico millonario, o eso pensaba él.

"Entonces, profesor" Dijo Luke sentado en el sofá de la sala al lado izquierdo de Emmy "¿En dónde va a ser su cita?"

El profesor se sobresalto un poco al escuchar a su aprendiz usar la palabra 'cita'. Sabía perfectamente que la responsable de que Luke se refiriera a sus planes como una cita era Emmy. Soltó un suspiro y después de un momento respondió "Emmy, ya sé que le dijiste tu. Ya te he dicho varias veces que es solo una reunión" Mintió tratando en vano de convencerlos de algo que ni el mismo se creía.

"¿Una reunión? Si claro, una simple reunión con Jean Descole" Exclamo divertida, no se creyó esa respuesta la primera vez que la escucho y no iba a empezar a creérsela ahora que el profesor estaba cada vez más nervioso por las preguntas de los dos. "Entonces, responda profesor: ¿Dónde será esa 'reunión'?"

"En-"Emmy lo había atrapado por completo, suspiro por segunda vez y termino la frase "Un restaurante Francés"

Emmy sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, pero no iba a parar aquí. "Entonces, es una simple cena con Jean Descole en un restaurante francés. Bastante sospechoso como para ser solo una reunión"

"Emmy, si el profesor dice que es solo una reunión es porque es solo una reunión" Dijo Luke defendiendo al profesor como siempre lo hacía. Layton se quedo callado mientras terminaba de arreglar su cabello tratando de ignorar la conversación.

"Entonces, ¿Cómo explicas el hecho de que el profesor este tan nervioso? Si parece un enamorado en su primera cita"

'_Pues si supieras que no es la primera cita que tengo con el_' Pensó Layton inconscientemente mientras seguía mirando al espejo tratando de mantenerse calmado.

"B-bueno, es simple de explicar" Respondió Luke, se quedo pensando un momento "Es porque, ¡Porque la reunión es con alguien especial! ¿Verdad profesor?"

Emmy rio un poco ante la respuesta "Bueno, he de admitir que tienes razón en eso. Es con alguien muy especial para el" Eso era todo, ante tal comentario Layton no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que tenían razón. Estaba a punto de contestar cuando justo a tiempo el sonido del timbre le salvo.

"Bueno, parece que su 'simple acompañante' llegó" Dijo Emmy levantándose mientras el profesor se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con Descole, quien, sorprendentemente a pesar de sus nervios, tenía una sonrisa ganadora capaz de disimular lo que sentía en ese momento. Los dos hombres se quedaron mirando por un momento.

Descole llevaba unos pantalones marrón oscuro combinados con un saco de vestir del mismo color. Tenía un equilibrio entre lo formal y lo informal y los mechones de su cabello casi cubrían por completo sus ojos, por lo cual tenía que hacerlos a un lado de vez en cuando. No parecía ser el mismo hombre que intento descubrir el Jardín Dorado y de hacer 'renacer a Ambrosia' de la forma más 'excéntrica, alocada y peligrosa posible', lo cual era perfecto para mantener su identidad a salvo.

Los ojos de Descole recorrieron el atuendo de Layton de arriba abajo Llevaba unos pantalones marrón claro y un saco de vestir del mismo color, solo que lo llevaba desabrochado. Debajo tenía un chaleco de un color rojo oscuro sobre su camisa blanca, además de una corbata de un rojo algo más claro y, por supuesto, su sombrero de copa el cual combinaba perfectamente.

"¿Llegue demasiado temprano?" Pregunto Descole rompiendo el silencio mientras Emmy y Luke observaban la escena intercambiando miradas como si estuvieran a punto de hacer una jugarreta.

"Llegaste justo a tiempo, ya estoy listo" Layton miro su reloj de bolsillo un momento "Ya son las 6:34 pm, el restaurante queda un poco lejos así que deberíamos estar allá como a las siete"

'_Bueno, o llegué 4 minutos tarde o es que nos quedamos mirando el uno al otro durante 4 minutos enteros'_ Pensó Descole al darse cuenta de que su impaciencia lo había ayudado a llegar justo a tiempo.

"Emmy y Luke, recuerden lo que les dije-"

"Nada de abrirle la puerta a desconocidos y evitar el quedarnos despiertos hasta tarde" Dijo Luke interrumpiéndole.

"Ya nos sabemos ese cuento de memoria" Dijo Emmy mientras llevaba a Descole y al profesor fuera de la casa. "Ahora vayan y diviértanse en su 'reunión' "Les guiño el ojo y cerró la puerta dejándolos afuera.

"Em, Hershel… ¿A que se refería con eso de 'reunión'?"

"N-no es nada importante, ignora eso" Respondió mientras Raymond abría la puerta del carruaje para que se sentaran.

"Adelante señores" Dijo Raymond manteniendo la puerta abierta mientras los dos hombres subían dentro del carruaje para luego cerrarla y sentarse en su lugar para empezar a dirigirse al restaurante.

El carruaje recorría las alumbradas calles de Londres. Era una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillaban y no había muchas nubes en el cielo, era una noche perfecta para una cena romántica.

"Que conveniente, el restaurante tiene un hermoso y amplio jardín en la parte de atrás. Si quieres podemos sentarnos en una de las mesas que están al aire libre, ¿tú que dices?" Sugirió Descole mientras miraba por la ventana y se dejaba llevar por el paisaje.

"Por supuesto, sería perfecto" Respondió con una sonrisa _'Una cena al aire libre con Jean Descole en un restaurante francés, nadie se creería el cuento de la reunión' _Pensó mientras se imaginaba lo que le diría Emmy al escuchar eso.

Como había dicho el profesor, llegaron cerca de las 7:00 de la noche al restaurante. El lugar era elegante y refinado. Había varias mesas en las cuales cenaban las familias y una que otra pareja de la alta sociedad de Londres. Raymond iba a regresar al restaurante a recoger a los dos hombres a las 9:00 pm aproximadamente. Al entrar, uno de los empleados los recibió.

"¡Bienvenidos!" Dejo de hablar por un segundo "Señor, ¿me permite su sombrero?" Dijo un hombre algo mayor dirigiéndose a Layton, el hombre se encargaba de guardar los abrigos, sombreros y otras pertenencias que los clientes no necesitaran durante la cena.

"¡¿M-m-mi sombrero?!" Exclamo el profesor nervioso con la idea de quitarse su sombrero de copa.

"Hershel" Le susurro Descole "Es un restaurante elegante, no puedes estar con el sombrero puesto aquí adentro"

"Pero si ni siquiera vamos a comer adentro, va a ser en el jardín, ¿o no?"

"Hershel" Dijo dándole una mirada que hablaba por sí sola: 'Solo hazlo y ya'. El profesor se quito su sombrero y con desconfianza se lo dio al hombre mayor.

"Entonces, he escuchado que desean comer al aire libre ¿verdad? Síganme por aquí por favor" Les dijo uno de los empleados el cual los guio hasta una mesa en el jardín del restaurante. El jardín era realmente hermoso, había varias mesas para los clientes en una parte pavimentada cercana a la puerta que daba con el jardín. Estaba iluminado con luces blancas de navidad que rodeaban el tronco y las ramas de un gran árbol y se extendían como una hermosa telaraña hasta llegar al techo del restaurante logrando iluminar el área de las mesas de afuera.

"¿Por qué no te gusta quitarte el sombrero?" Le pregunto Descole mientras se sentaba en la silla, mirando hacia arriba las luces que colgaban desde el árbol.

"B-bueno yo...Tu sabes, un caballero jamás se quita su sombrero"

"Pues por lo que se no es de etiqueta el estar en un restaurante elegante con un sombrero puesto. Además, me gusta como se ve tu cabello a la luz de la luna" Le respondió con el único objetivo de sonrojar al otro. A Descole le encantaba avergonzarlo, ponerlo nervioso y hasta hacerlo sonrojar. No era algo que lograba hacer cualquiera, y eso hacía que le encantara aun más. El sabía exactamente que decir y que hacer para hacerlo reaccionar así, y lo había logrado otra vez.

" ¡..! E-esto- gracias Descole" Respondió ante tal piropo mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado tratando de esconder su sonrojo. Descole solo sonrió, satisfecho ante su victoria.

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Mientras tanto, en el interior del restaurante el camarero iba en camino para llevar los menús a la mesa. Antes de que el hombre pudiera siquiera llegar al área del jardín, otra empleada que iba en sentido contrario le detuvo poniéndose en su camino. El camarero se movió hacia la izquierda para intentar pasar, pero la mujer se movió junto a él evitándole el paso.

"V-verónica, ¿Podrías darme un permiso por favor?" Dijo el joven camarero tratando de sonar lo más educado posible. La mujer solo le dio una sonrisa tan fría que congelaría el desierto del Sahara. El hombre solo se movió hacia la derecha para intentar pasar.

"Ah, André, ¿Vas a llevarles el menú a los caballeros de afuera?" Pregunto mientras se movía junto a él. "Oye, no trates de ignorarme, es algo importante"

"Para ti cualquier chisme sobre los clientes es importante, y sí, tengo que llevarles el menú ¿algún problema? Con permiso" Dijo moviéndose nuevamente, de un momento a otro la mujer respondió arrebatándole los menús.

"Ay, Andresito. Nunca vas a cambiar" Rio un poco, sabía que su compañero de trabajo detestaba que le llamara así. "Te ves tan exhausto. Descuida, como estoy de buen humor yo atenderé a los señores mientras tu descansas un poco" Y con esto se fue hacia la mesa con los menús sin siquiera dejar al joven camarero oponerse.

André era un hombre joven de cabellos negros el cual siempre trataba de dar lo máximo en su trabajo y que llevaba unos cuantos años trabajando en el restaurante. En cambio, Verónica era una empleada que llevaba apenas dos meses trabajando en el lugar, de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes. A diferencia de su compañero, a Verónica no le importaba mucho el trabajo, prefería escuchar los chismes sobre los clientes y las pocas veces cuando se le veía trabajar con entusiasmo eran cuando le era el turno de atender, y a veces hasta después de mucho insistir, a algún hombre de gran categoría que llegaba al lugar.

La mujer ya le había echado el ojo a su 'presa'. Al escuchar al muchacho de cabellos claros llamar inconscientemente a su acompañante como 'Descole' se le iluminaron los ojos. Reconoció ese apellido inmediatamente. '_Así que el restaurante tiene el honor de recibir a un miembro de esa adinerada y prestigiosa familia'_ Pensó mientras se dirigía a la mesa con una sonrisa '_Esta es mi oportunidad. Tengo que darle una increíble primera impresión. De seguro queda prendado de mi inmediatamente_', Verónica avanzo hasta la mesa como si en vez de ser una camarera fuera una modelo en una pasarela. Entrego los menús a la mesa no sin antes darle una sugerente mirada a Descole.

'Lo está haciendo otra vez, no sé cómo he podido soportarla durante los últimos dos meses' Pensó André mientras veía a Verónica intentar hacer de las suyas.

"Deberías aprender uno o dos trucos de mi, Andresito" Le dijo al camarero al entrar de nuevo al restaurante. El joven, quien seguía sin creérselo, no supo ni que contestar a eso. Mientras, en la mesa la cara de Descole tenía una expresión que era una mezcla entre '¡¿Qué demonios?!-' y '¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!'.

"...Descole, ¿Conoces a esa camarera?" Pregunto Layton cruzado de brazos. Era obvio, se sentía celoso y necesitaba una explicación a la mirada que le había dirigido la mujer a _SU_ novio. Quería respuestas, y las quería ya.

"¡Por supuesto que no! No la he visto jamás en mi vida" Respondió aun tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar. "Bueno, que yo recuerde no. . ." Mientras empezaba a revisar el menú.

Layton solo rodo los ojos. Había que estar ciego para no notar lo celoso que estaba.

"Oh, vamos. No tienes porque ponerte así, tu sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti" Dijo tomándole de la mano dejando de lado el menú. "Es una noche hermosa, las estrellas brillan y el ambiente del jardín le acompaña perfectamente"

"Admito que tienes toda la razón" Le respondió empezando a calmarse con las palabras del otro "No podría ser más perfecto que esto"

"No dejemos que esa camarera loca nos arruine la cena. Bueno vamos a decidir que vamos a pedir" Dijo abriendo el menú empezando a leer.

Las cosas no podrían ir mejor, era justo como Descole lo había planeado o hasta incluso aun mejor. Desafortunadamente, de un momento a otro empezó a hacer más frio y por el cielo se acercaban varias nubes grises que se acercaban cada vez más rápido gracias al viento. De un momento a otro, Descole sintió algo mojado en su mano. Había caído una mísera gota de agua. Por su cabeza paso la idea de que pronto empezaría a llover, pero al ser solo una pequeña gota lo ignoro por un momento. Mientras Layton leía vio caer algo hasta el menú, era otra gota de agua. A esta le acompaño otra, y otra más. Unas cuantas gotas caían en la mesa y en los hombros de Descole. Cada vez habían más y más. '_Primero el tiempo, luego la camarera, ahora las nubes de lluvia. ¿Acaso todo conspira para tratar de arruinar la noche que llevaba planeando desde hace varios días?_' Fue lo único que pensó Descole.

"Descole, creo que deberíamos comer adentro" Sugirió Layton mientras las gotas seguían cayendo sobre ellos y los otros clientes que cenaban afuera.

"Tonterías, debe ser solo una pequeña llovizna, ya verás cómo se pasa rápido" Respondió tratando de creérselo. Esto no podía estar pasando, simplemente no podía aceptarlo. Se escucharon unos truenos e inmediatamente empezó a llover en serio.

Layton fue lo más rápido que pudo hasta la parte de adentro del restaurante. Descole lo único que hizo fue pararse lentamente con una cara seria, acomodar la silla y empezar a caminar hasta la parte de adentro del restaurante mientras la lluvia aumentaba. Llego adentro con la misma cara con la que se había levantado de la silla con su camisa y su cabello algo mojados. Se quedo parado un segundo al lado de Layton mientras la gente iba entrando para refugiarse de la lluvia y con toda la negatividad del mundo dijo "Esta bien, comeremos adentro" Y fue caminando con la misma expresión a buscar una mesa en la parte de adentro del restaurante mientras afuera seguía lloviendo cada vez más fuerte. Las luces de navidad fueron apagadas lo más rápido posible.

Mientras van buscando una nueva mesa, Layton se fija que en una de las mesas está esperando su cena una joven mujer acompañada por un hombre, el cual reconoció enseguida.

"Oye, voltea" Dijo Layton acercándose a Descole jalando suavemente una de sus mangas, por lo cual Descole volteo hacia él. "Ese hombre, el de la mesa de allá" Le susurro señalando a una de las mesas "¡Es el inspector Clamp Grosky!"

Los ojos de Descole se pusieron como platos. _'¿Qué hace el inspector ahí? ¿Si quiera puede pagarse una cena en este lugar con su salario?'_ Pensó Descole sorprendido ante la presencia del inspector de policía de Scotland Yard. Debía quedarse lo más lejos posible de él para que no le reconociera.

"Oye, por allá hay una mesa libre-"Exclamo para luego darse cuenta de que su acompañante no estaba junto a él. Su vista se fijo en la mesa donde estaba el inspector con la dama que le acompañaba, Layton se había acercado a saludar a Grosky sin siquiera haberle avisado. _'¡Layton! ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!'_

"Profesor Layton, me sorprende encontrarlo aquí. Que coincidencia" Exclamo el inspector Grosky mientras saludaba con un apretón de manos al profesor.

"Si, es una gran casualidad. Hace tiempo que no nos vemos" El profesor se quedo mirando a la dama que acompañaba a Grosky. Era una mujer de cabellos rojos y de traje azul. No dejaba de sentir que la había visto antes en algún lado. La mujer se levanto de su asiento para saludar al profesor.

"Oh, así que usted es el famoso profesor Layton. El mismo que ayudó tanto a Scotland Yard en varios de sus casos y a mi Grosky" El inspector sintió un escalofrió al escuchar a la mujer llamarlo 'mi Grosky'. Layton tuvo que aguantar una carcajada ante tal situación. "Me llamo Hanna, es un placer" Dijo la mujer estrechándole la mano.

Claro, se trataba de Hanna. La fan número uno, y tal vez la única que conocía, del inspector Grosky. La mujer vivía para perseguir al inspector para ver lo más cerca posible los arrestos que este efectuaba. ¿Cómo había acabado el inspector cenando con esa mujer? Sabía que la pregunta estaba fuera de lugar, pero al parecer el inspector sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando el profesor Layton.

"No preguntes, es complicado" Le dijo al profesor susurrando. "Ni siquiera yo termino de asimilar él porque me acompaña esta mujer"

"Oh, comprendo. Entendido inspector" Le respondió Layton, también en susurros, con un guiño y alzando el pulgar.

No era muy difícil el imaginarse lo que había pasado: El inspector había llegado solo al restaurante y su fiel admiradora le había seguido hasta allá, seguía haciendo de las suyas como su acosadora oficial. El Inspector, después de escuchar a la mujer insistir como si no hubiera un mañana, accedió a cenar junto a ella. ¿Habría alguna razón especial para que el inspector estuviera en el restaurante esa noche?

Descole quería estar lo más lejos posible del inspector para que no le reconociera. No pensaba ser arrestado y mucho menos esa noche. Además, Descole era como un animal salvaje, necesitaba estar libre en su entorno y no encerrado tras unas frías rejas, aunque él era totalmente capaz de escapar de ellas. Aun así, el principal problema era Layton: Si el inspector descubría que Layton ha estado viéndose con Jean Descole todo este tiempo sin que siquiera se le pasara por la cabeza el acusarlo con la policía lo haría quedar como si fuera su cómplice y lo estuviera encubriendo (Cosa que de cierto modo era cierta) Si lo descubrían, el no sería el único afectado.

Descole se volteo para dirigirse hasta la mesa que estaba libre, solo para encontrarse frente a frente con la camarera que le había dado esa mirada que le había sorprendido tanto.

"Oh, nos volvemos a encontrar, Descole" Dijo guiñando el ojo con picardía al pronunciar su apellido, causándole a Descole una sensación de náuseas. Esa mujer tenía un aura que le avisaba a todos los que se encontraran en un radio de 50 millas que el acercársele no era para nada conveniente, mucho menos el mantener una conversación con ella.

"E-e-esto, ¡¿Cómo es que sabe mi apellido?!" Descole estaba pasmado, ¿Cómo conocía esta extraña mujer su apellido? _'Lo mejor sería tratar de seguirle la corriente, no me puedo arriesgar a que le diga al inspector que el "malvado científico Jean Descole" está en el restaurante' _Pensó tratando de mantener la calma, lo cual le resultaba casi imposible.

"Oh, tengo mis fuentes de información" Le respondió con una mirada que le revolvió el estomago, mientras trataba de hacerse la interesante.

". . . No, hablo en serio. ¿Cómo sabe mi apellido?"

"Bueno, solo por ser tú te lo diré: Lo escuche del muchacho que le acompaña" Le respondió, sorprendentemente, con sinceridad. "Me llamo Verónica, es un placer que un miembro de su famosa y reconocida familia nos honre con su presencia"

Aunque la mujer soltaba malas vibras por doquier, por un momento, el rostro de Descole se ilumino. Era un alivio, al parecer la mujer solo conocía su apellido, el cual era famoso por ser una de las familias más ricas de Francia. Verónica no sabía que él era el mismísimo Jean Descole que tanto deseaba arrestar la policía de Scotland Yard, y si daba la casualidad que conocía este hecho, lo ignoraba por completo.

Los objetivos de Verónica estaban claros: Dinero. El hecho de que la mujer se acercaba a él solo por ser de apellido Descole lo dejaba más que claro. Aun así, cabía la posibilidad que Verónica no solo conociera su apellido, sino también su nombre y sobre todos los esfuerzos que hacía la policía para ponerlo tras las rejas, por lo tanto no podía arriesgarse a que le delatara. De la forma más educada posible trato de alejarse lo más pronto de esa mujer y volver hacia donde estaba Layton. El estar cerca de Verónica era peor que tener que ir a saludar al inspector rogando dentro de su mente que no le reconociera.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita" Mintió. La tipa rebozaba de envidia, interés y malas intenciones. "Si me disculpa, tengo que volver con mi… acompañante, no puedo dejarlo solo"

"Ah, por supuesto, entiendo" Respondió tratando de esconder su enojo mientras Descole se alejaba de ella. _'Tengo que deshacerme del mocoso de su acompañante si quiero acercarme más a Descole, nadie se salva de las garras de Verónica'_

Descole se acerco a la mesa donde estaban hablando Layton, el inspector Grosky y Hanna. Trato de parecer calmado, quería estar lo menos posible cerca del inspector.

"Buenas noches señor y señorita" Dando una pequeña reverencia. "¿Me prestarían a el profesor por un momento? Necesito urgentemente hablar con él, ahora" Dijo acentuando esa última palabra, mirando a Layton fijamente como si tratara de decirle por telepatía '¡Vámonos de aquí! ¡Ahora!' Si, una mirada de Descole dice más que mil palabras.

"Descuide, no hay ningún problema. Después seguimos hablando Pro-". Pero antes de que pudiera terminar la oración, Descole se había llevado al profesor jalándolo del brazo.

Descole se dirigió lo más rápido posible hasta el otro lado del restaurante en donde había visto la mesa vacía, esa mesa era su salvación divina. Estaba convencido de que, una vez que tomara asiento en ella, la noche transcurriría sin más interrupciones. Descole llevaba a Layton jalándolo del brazo esquivando a los camareros y a los clientes a su paso. Avanzaba rápido y no se pensaba detenerse ni por un segundo hasta llegar al lugar, a pesar de que Layton apenas podía seguirle el ritmo. Al ver la escena se detuvo bruscamente, quedo prácticamente petrificado a unos pocos metros de la mesa: Era demasiado tarde, la única mesa libre que quedaba ya había sido ocupada.

Continuara.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Descole no se lo podía creer: Afuera seguía lloviendo cada vez más fuerte, una camarera llamada Verónica no dejaba de acosarle, corría el riesgo de que el Inspector Grosky le reconociera y le arrestara y para ponerle la cereza al pastel la única mesa que quedaba libre en el restaurante había sido ocupada. _'Layton tenía que ir a saludar al estúpido inspector sin siquiera avisarme, y por si fuera poco la loca de la camarera no me deja en paz. ¿Por qué, de todos los días del año, justo hoy el universo tenía que conspirar en mi contra?' _Descole estaba molesto, pero se esforzó para mantener la calma.

"Ah, Descole. Al fin te detuviste" Dijo Layton, suspirando, quien estaba tras de él. "Casi me arrancas el brazo, ¿Qué estás viendo?"

"¡..! Ah, Layton" Exclamo volteando para encontrarse con la mirada de el agotado profesor. Se había olvidado por completo de que lo había traído jalándole del brazo desde el otro extremo del restaurante "L-lo siento, de verdad lo siento. No debí traerte hasta acá de esa forma" Dijo llevándose una mano por detrás de la cabeza.

"No importa, ahora quiero que me digas: ¿Qué sucede? Actúas demasiado extraño hoy" Dijo preocupado mientras se agarraba del brazo.

"Descuida, descuida. No es nada, estoy perfectamente bien" Mintió. _'A pesar de el hecho de que me dejaste a merced de la loca de la camarera para irte a hablar con el inspector'_ Pensó y prosiguió "Había una mesa libre pero creo que ya se nos adelantaron" Disimulando su enojo, apretando un poco el puño _'Justo cuando pensaba que la situación no podía empeorar'_ Se volteo un momento a ver la mesa en donde cenaba una familia. "Pero bueno, ya no importa. ¿Qué le vamos a hacer?" Dijo Desanimado _'No tengo ánimos ni para deshacerme de todos los idiotas que se decidieron para conspirar contra mí y arruinar nuestra cita'_

El profesor se quedo callado unos segundos, tenía más o menos una idea sobre lo que estaba pensando Descole en ese momento. Lo tomo de la barbilla, causándole un leve sonrojo y se quedo mirándole a los ojos

"No tienes porque preocuparte tanto, me la estoy pasando bien. Mira el lado bueno" Empezó a acercarse más al otro "Estamos juntos, y eso me encanta. El simple hecho de que estoy contigo hace esta noche perfecta" Termino y se acerco al otro para depositar un beso en su mejilla.

"L-Layton…" Por un momento logro olvidar todo lo que había pasado mientras sentía como se iba sonrojando con las palabras y acciones del profesor. El otro estaba tan cerca, viéndole a los ojos con esa cara inocente que el tanto adoraba. Tenía ganas de abrazarle y besarle como si no hubiera un mañana, sin siquiera importarle el hecho de que los vieran los otros clientes, los empleados, el inspector o la maniática camarera. Sin pensarlo, se acerco más al otro rápidamente rodeándole con su brazo derecho sorprendiéndole, se quedo mirándole por unos segundos hasta que…

"¡Profesor Layton! ¡Profesor Layton!" Era la voz de Grosky quien le estaba llamando, no había logrado verlos pero se estaba acercando caminando esquivando a los camareros y a los otros clientes. Al escuchar la voz del inspector los dos hombres se separaron rápidamente aun con las mejillas algo sonrojadas. Layton miraba hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie les haya visto.

'_Ay dios, ¡¿Qué quiere el Grosky ahora?! ¡¿Tienen que arruinar este momento también?!' _Pensó Descole mientras el inspector se acercaba, apretando mas el puño mirando al piso.

"Inspector Grosky, ¿Qué sucede?" Pregunto el profesor aun sorprendido por las anteriores acciones de Descole. El inspector se veía agitado ¿Por qué lo está llamando? ¿Y por qué justo en ese momento?

Grosky se acerco al profesor y empezó a susurrarle "Layton, espero no molestarte pero por favor necesito que me acompañes" El hombre lucia desesperado "Se que estas en una... " Dejo de hablar sin saber que decir.

"Reunión, una reunión" ¿Cuántas veces tenía planeado usar la misma excusa?

"En una reunión con... " Miro a Descole por unos segundos, por suerte no le reconocía. Layton le miro también, estaba ocupado tratando de divisar una mesa vacía. Ambos hombres volvieron a lo suyo "Bueno, ¡no puedo estar más tiempo solo con esa mujer!"

"¿Con Hanna? Pero si es su más grande admiradora, ¿verdad?" Bromeo.

"Lo sé, pero es que ella es un poco..." Volteo a ver a su mesa, donde estaba Hanna esperándolo haciéndole señas con la mano "…Incomodo. No quiero que se sienta mal, pero no se cuanto tiempo pueda seguir con esto yo solo. Ahora mismo me encuentro en una situación…"

"¿Una situación? ¿Qué clase de situación?" Al profesor se le despertó la curiosidad.

Al parecer, Grosky había hablado de más. "Te lo diré, pero ni se te ocurra hablar de esto con alguien: Me encuentro en plena investigación"

"¡¿Investigación?! ¡¿Aquí mismo?!" Se sorprendió.

"¡Shh! Baja la voz, te explicare más tarde con más detalles. Ahora, acompáñame" Y el inspector tomo al profesor del brazo, pero este le detuvo un momento.

"¡Espera!" Pasaron unos segundos. "Si me vas a llevar arrastrado que sea del otro brazo, por favor" Termino mientras se agarraba el brazo que Descole le había jalado anteriormente.

"Layton, he estado revisando pero no hay ninguna mesa vacía y parece que aún falta para que deje de llover" Le susurro Descole a Layton al oído, el cual se desanimo. ¿Qué se supone que iban a hacer ahora?

"Emm, profesor Layton" Dijo Grosky "¿Por qué esa cara larga tan de repente?"

"Lo que pasa es que estábamos cenando a fuera" Dijo. Descole se le quedo viendo al profesor aunque Layton pensaba que no había necesidad de mentirle al inspector con respecto a eso "Pero cuando empezó a llover tuvimos que entrar y… y ahora no tenemos mesa"

"¡Perfecto! ¡Ustedes pueden venir a comer junto con Hanna y conmigo!" El inspector no dudo en ofrecerles el acompañarle. Estaba aliviado con la idea de que ya no iba a tener que estar solo con Hanna durante la cena. Se veía tan esperanzado con esa idea, que tanto a Descole como el profesor no les quedo de otra que aceptar.

"Entonces, profesor" Dijo Grosky cuando ya estaban los 4 sentados en la mesa, decidiendo que iban a pedir. "¿No nos va a presentar a su acompañante?"

Descole solo miro al suelo sin decir nada. No quería hablar, se suponía que iba a estar cenando solo con Hershel, no junto con Grosky y su admiradora.

"Parece que el muchacho es algo tímido, ¿no crees mi Grosky?" Dijo Hanna con una pequeña risa.

"L-lo que pasa es que…" Empezó a decir el profesor, tenía que inventarse una identidad para Descole y tenía que hacerlo rápido. "El no... el no entiende nuestro idioma, e-es extranjero"

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Descole solo se le quedo viendo sorprendido por un momento. _'Eso ayudara a que no le hagan muchas preguntas, y mientras menos tenga que hablar Descole, mucho mejor'_ Pensó el profesor. Hanna y el inspector Grosky se lo estaban creyendo perfectamente bien.

'…_Es lo primero que se le ha ocurrido, ¿verdad? Bueno, admito que podría funcionar'_ Parecía que todo iba por el buen camino, hasta que el inspector Grosky les sorprendió resaltando un hecho que se les había escapado por completo.

"Pero este chico, ¿Es el mismo que fue a hablar con usted hace un rato? Porque a mi parecer hablaba español perfectamente" Grosky estaba confundido, Layton sobresaltado y Descole no sabía ni que cara poner.

"Ay, mi Grosky, no seas tontito. ¿Acaso que no lo entiendes?" Dijo Hanna rompiendo el silencio que se había generado. "Haber, mi tontito, ¿tú sabes que significa _Bonjour_?"

"Si pero-" Fue interrumpido.

"Aja, si sabes que significa porque es una palabra común. Pero, ¿Sabes que significa _Tu es mon rayon de soleil_?" Pregunto la mujer interrumpiendo al inspector. Descole sabía perfectamente lo que significaba, por lo cual rio entre dientes, aun mirando al suelo.

"Hanna, se a que te refieres pero-" Fue interrumpido nuevamente, mientras Descole y Layton no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna.

"No, no lo sabes. ¿Ahora entiendes la situación, mi Grosky?"

"E-es exactamente lo que estas insinuando, Hanna" Le dijo el Profesor "El aun está aprendiendo el idioma, por ahora solo conoce unas cuantas frases" Grosky no respondió.

Bueno, por lo menos Hanna les había salvado el pellejo. Layton estaba totalmente seguro de que la excusa no sonaba convincente, pero al ser Hanna quien le explico, Grosky simplemente decidió darle la razón para no tener que entrar en discusión con ella. Descole lo único que hacía era mirar al piso sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro.

"Por cierto, mi Grosky, la frase anterior significa 'Eres mi rayo de sol' en francés" Dijo Hanna mirando románticamente al inspector, el cual tuvo que disimular un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo. Descole volvió a reír disimuladamente. "Y, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿De dónde viene?" Le pregunto Hanna emocionada al profesor.

"Se llama… A-Arsenie" Respondió el profesor "Arsenie Todiras" Descole no tenía ni idea del porque, de todos los nombres, Layton había respondido ese con tanta seguridad.

_'¡¿A-Arsenie?! ¿Arsenie Todiras? ¿Por qué Arsenie Todiras? ¿Siquiera es un nombre real o que?'_ Se preguntaba Descole, cada vez mas confundido.

Al parecer, Arsenie Todiras era el nombre de uno de los ex-alumnos del profesor. El joven era de Rumania y le había contado al profesor varios datos sobre la cultura Rumana cuando era su alumno, por lo cual, si Hanna o Grosky preguntaban algo el profesor sabría perfectamente que responder.

"Ah, entonces es Rumano" Respondió Hanna, al parecer la mujer era muy culta en cuanto a las costumbres y características de otros países, lo cual no ayudaba mucho al profesor.

"¿Rumano? ¿Y usted entiende lo que el muchacho dice, profesor Layton?" Pregunto Grosky mientras miraba el menú.

"P-por supuesto" Mintió, el profesor solo conocía unas cuantas frases que había mencionado su ex-alumno.

"Arsenie, ¿Me dices una frase en rumano? Pregúntele por mi profesor, si no me entiende pregúntele" Dijo emocionada la mujer. Grosky solo siguió mirando el menú.

"¡…! Descuide, el entendió la pregunta. ¿Verdad Arsenie?" El profesor no tenía ni idea de cómo decirle eso a Descole en rumano, y sabia que Descole no sabría que frase decir. Aun así, dejo a Descole prácticamente solo en el tema del rumano al decir que el ya había entendido.

'_¡LAYTON! ¡P-pequeño idiota!' _Pensó, Descole solía llamar a Layton como 'pequeño idiota' cada vez que hacia algo que le molestaba. Según él, el hecho de llamarle así era solo por cariño _'¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme solo en esto? ¡No tengo ni idea de cómo hablan los rumanos siquiera!'_

Descole estaba a punto de decir cualquier chorrada que se le pasara por la cabeza, arriesgando a que Hanna se diera cuenta de que eso no era rumano, hasta que llego la persona que Descole quería tener menos cerca justo a tiempo.

"¿Ya decidieron que van a ordenar?" Era nada más y nada menos que Verónica, quien seguía viendo pícaramente a Descole, causándole escalofríos. ¿Acaso Verónica había insistido en atender la mesa del inspector al momento en que vio a Descole sentarse en ella? La respuesta era si, le había insistido nada más y nada menos que al pobre de André quien tenía que aguantar los caprichos de Verónica.

"…" Layton no dijo nada, decidió dejar que Grosky y Hanna ordenaran primero mientras veía el menú.

El inspector Grosky empezó a pedir el exigente plato de comida que Hanna quería. Entre las exigencias habían unas como: 'Sin nada de esto…', 'Con un poco mas de aquello', 'El queso debe ser este, pero si no hay este otro…', 'Reemplaza esto con esto otro…' y un gran etcétera de exigencias culinarias mas. Le era difícil la pronunciación de los nombres de los platos franceses y se hacia un lio cada vez que Hanna tenía que corregirle. Al final, Hanna decidió interrumpir al inspector para pedir ella misma. En menos de 7 segundos pidió su plato preferido como si fuese una especie de profesional ordenando comida.

"Grosky, ¿tú que quieres comer?" Pregunto Hanna mientras el inspector seguía impactado por la fluidez con la que Hanna ordeno el plato del cual él ni siquiera pudo pronunciar su nombre.

"Y-yo… Lo mismo que acabas de pedir" Respondió solo para pedir algo sin enrollarse.

"De acuerdo, ¿Y tú que vas a pedir, muchachón?" Dijo Verónica coquetamente refiriéndose a Descole, quien lo único que hizo fue negar con la cabeza una y otra vez sin decir ni una palabra.

Descole tenía pánico de que Verónica hablara de mas y el inspector se diera cuenta de que en vez de estar con un joven Rumano que no entendía mucho el idioma estuviera en realidad con el científico millonario que tanto buscaba Scotland Yard.

"… Tráigale lo mismo que pidió la señorita" Dijo Layton para salvar a Descole de la situación. "¿Sabes que? Tráigame eso mismo también"

"Uh, Está bien" Le respondió al profesor con antipatía. "¿Y para tomar?" Dijo dándole un guiño a Descole, quien tuvo otro escalofrió.

"¡A-agua! Listo" Respondió rápidamente Layton _'Ahora váyase de aquí ¡Ya mismo!'_

"Y-y una botella de vino" Respondió Grosky quien no tenía ni idea de que pasaba. Layton aprovecho la confusión de Hanna y el inspector para susurrarle al oído a Descole una frase en rumano para que pudiera responderle a Hanna.

Cuando Verónica se fue, Grosky aprovecho para preguntarle a 'Arsenie' que había pasado exactamente. "A-Arsenie, ¿Conoce usted a esa camarera?"

Descole no respondió. Hizo como si no hubiera entendido que le había preguntado. Layton hizo como si le susurrara algo al oído, Descole hizo lo mismo y Layton respondió por él:

"Él dice: No le conozco de nada, no tengo ni la menor idea sobre de que cabaré ha salido esa loca" Dijo el profesor. Hanna lo único que hizo fue empezar a reír y a reír como nunca lo había hecho ante tal respuesta, causando que la gente de las otras mesas se voltearan a ver que sucedía.

"Ay, ay Arsenie. Eres muy callado pero a la vez una maquina de risas" Dijo la mujer entre carcajadas. Layton no pudo evitar reírse también, la risa de Hanna era demasiado contagiosa. Los ojos de Descole estaban como platos. Él solo le había dicho a Layton que les dijera que no conocía a la camarera de nada, lo del cabaré se lo había inventado el profesor.

_'Esto no podría ser peor' _Pensó Descole al sentir las miradas de las personas de las otras mesas. Descole volvió a mirar al piso como antes, como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, nuevamente sin ninguna expresión alguna.

Continuara.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

"Vamos, Arsenie, no te pongas así" Dijo el profesor cuando logro dejar de reírse. Descole no se molesto en responderle. Las cosas no estaban saliendo según lo planeado, y Descole detestaba cuando eso pasaba.

"H-Hanna, por favor, todos nos están mirando" Le susurro el inspector Grosky a Hanna, quien ya se estaba calmando un poco.

"Ay, ay es que-" Hizo un esfuerzo para no caer en risas nuevamente. "Este muchacho, Arsenie, ¡es todo un comediante!"

'_No me lo diga a mí, si no al que puso esas palabras en mi boca' _Pensó Descole dirigiéndole una mirada al profesor.

"La verdad es que fue un comentario algo fuerte para la camarera, ni siquiera le conocemos"

"Tal vez tienes algo de razón Grosky" Le respondió Hanna "Pero debes admitir que la chica es un poco rara, me da mala espina. Igual, fue solo un comentario inocente ¿Verdad Arsenie? Es bueno dejar de lado las 'formalidades' por lo menos un día y empezar bromear un poco" Termino Hanna y tomo un sorbo de agua.

'_¿Dejar de lado las formalidades? ¡Si estamos en un restaurante elegante!' _Descole seguía sin emitir ni un sonido.

"Aunque no es muy caballeroso el hablar así de una señorita a sus espaldas"

"Tiene toda la razón, profesor Layton" Respondió Grosky.

_'¡Pero fuiste tú quien lo dijo! ¡Layton!'_ Descole estaba empezando a odiar el tener que permanecer en silencio.

"Ah, Pero usted también se estaba riendo, profesor. No se haga el santo" Dijo Hanna divertida, Descole no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al escuchar esto. "Me imagino el montón de conversaciones interesantes que podría mantener con Arsenie si tan solo entendiera su idioma. Le contaría cuentos de la vecina, le hablaría sobre los casos de Grosky, conversaríamos sobre- " La sonrisa de Descole se borro casi instantáneamente mientras la mujer seguía hablando y hablando.

'_Lo siento Hanna, no pienso convertirme en tu compañero de Chismes'_ Pensó Descole mientras Hanna no paraba de hablar.

"Esto, Hanna-" Pero el inspector fue interrumpido.

"Ay mi Grosky, ¿no te enseñaron las normas del buen oyente en el colegio?" Exclamo Hanna, quien debía ser la persona con menos conocimientos sobre esas normas en todo el restaurante. "Bueno, Arsenie: ¿Qué otras frases en español conoces?"

"Emmm, esto-" '_Justo cuando pensé que se había olvidado de las frases. Además, ¿Cómo es el acento rumano?' _Pensó Descole, quien decidió el no usar ningún acento inventado. "F-frases, pues: '¿Dónde está el baño?' " Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Hanna volvió a reírse ante tal respuesta.

"Ay, Profesor, si que le ha enseñado bien al muchacho" Dijo Hanna entre risas. "Arsenie, tienes un acento divino, eres todo un galán comediante rumano" No era ningún acento, los nervios de Descole al no saber que acento fingir le hicieron sonar así.

'_¿Por qué, de todas las noches del año, tiene que pasarme esto ahora?'  
_

Mientras tanto, en la cocina del restaurante Verónica conversaba con uno de los camareros.

"Necesito que lleves la orden de la mesa 6 por mí"

"Haber, Verónica. Déjame adivinar que estas tramando esta vez" Respondió el camarero.

"¿Insinúas que planeo algo? ¡Me siento indignada!" Verónica solo obtuvo como respuesta una mirada del otro camarero. "Está bien, te explicare el plan: Necesito que tropieces y hagas que la comida caiga sobre el joven de allá" Dijo mientras señalaba al profesor.

"¿Por qué no lo haces tú misma? Tú te encargas de esa mesa, después de todo"

"Ah, claro. Para quedar como una camarera incompetente ante un miembro de la familia Descole" Respondió con sarcasmo.

"¿D-d-descole? ¿Estás segura de que-" Fue interrumpido.

"Si lo haces te prometo que te recompensare con lo que tú me pidas corazón" Verónica le dirigió una mirada coqueta. El camarero solo guardo silencio unos segundos.

"Me conformo con que no me vuelvas a pedir un favor mas nunca, ¿te parece?"

"Ush, como quieras. ¡Adelante! ¡Ve!" Verónica le entrego la bandeja con la comida y le hizo señas para que la llevara. _'Sin su tonto acompañante de por medio me será más fácil acercarme a mi objetivo'_

Grosky miro un momento hacia la puerta que daba con la cocina, el camarero que había hablado con Verónica hace unos momentos salió de la cocina con la comida de 'nombre impronunciable' que habían pedido. "Parece que al fin vamos a comer. Muero de hambre"

"¿La comida la trae él? Pensé que nuestra camarera era la loca" Dijo Hanna riendo un poco.

"Shh, Hanna, que no te oigan diciendo eso. Este es un lugar elegante" Le susurro Grosky, pero a Hanna sus palabras le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

El camarero llego con la orden, y cuando estaba dispuesto a 'tropezar' un cliente que pasaba por atrás de él le empujo in-intencionadamente haciéndole tropezar en verdad. La comida prácticamente salió volando hasta caer sobre uno de los clientes de la mesa 6, solo que las cosas no salieron como Verónica lo había planeado.

"¡Aaah! ¡Esto está caliente!" Exclamo Descole, a quien le había caído la comida encima, mientras se levantaba instintivamente de la silla.

'_¡Estúpido camarero incompetente! ¡A él no!' _Pensó Verónica furiosa al ver como su plan salió totalmente al revés.

"¡Arsenie! ¿Estás bien muchacho? ¡Di algo!" Pregunto el inspector, mientras todos los otros clientes miraban la escena.

"... ¿Dónde está el baño?" Pregunto al camarero mientras intentaba calmarse. Hanna no pudo evitar reír nuevamente. El camarero le señalo la dirección a los baños a Descole, quien se dirigió inmediatamente al baño de hombres para tratar de quitarse la comida de la ropa.

"Pobre Arsenie, parece que hoy no es su día de suerte" Exclamo Grosky. Luego se dirigió al camarero "¿Y tú que esperas? ¡Vamos, que hace hambre!"

"L-lo lamento señor, f-fue un accidente. En seguida les traeremos la comida" Respondió el pobre camarero. _'Esto me pasa por estar a punto de ayudar a la Verónica, no quiero imaginar lo furiosa que debe estar al ver que todo le salió al revés' _El camarero se hubiera reído si no hubiera sido por el hecho de que sabía que Verónica iba a Desahogar su ira en el.

"Ay, Grosky creo que fuiste un poco duro con el pobre" Le susurro Verónica. "El hambre te transforma totalmente, ¿eh Grosky?"

Grosky simplemente no respondió.

"Por cierto, profesor. Si no le molesta, ¿podría darme clases de rumano?" Pregunto Hanna emocionada por la idea de poder conversar con 'Arsenie' como es debido.

"Eh, l-lo siento señorita, pero ya tengo mucho trabajo dando clases en la universidad" Respondió el Profesor "A demás, aun tengo que enseñarle más del idioma a Arsenie. La verdad, me cuesta mucho que Arsenie entienda todo lo que trato de explicarle" Dijo riendo el profesor.

"¿En serio? Yo creo que el muchacho ha estado aprendiendo bien"

"¿A pesar de que no dice prácticamente nada?" Dijo el inspector Grosky empezando a reír también.

"Bueno, nunca había escuchado a alguien preguntar por el baño tan fluidamente" De un momento a otro los tres estaban bromeando y riéndose, mientras que Descole estaba en el baño luchando por limpiarse las manchas de la ropa.

"¡No puedo con esto!" Exclamo Descole, quien estaba el sorprendentemente pequeño baño. Solo tenía un lavamanos, un espejo y una taza. Era muy poco a pesar de estar en un restaurante elegante. "Bueno, por lo menos ya mi camisa esta mas o menos decente" Dijo con un suspiro tirando la servilleta con la que se estaba limpiando a la papelera. "Las cosas no podrían ir peor"

Descole giro el pomo de la puerta, pero esta no se abrió. Giro el pomo hacia el otro lado, pero nada. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba luchando con la puerta para que le dejara salir. _'Esto es el colmo, ¡Esto es el maldito colmo!'_ Pensó mientras seguía luchando con la puerta que se rehusaba a abrir. "¡Hey! ¡Estoy encerrado!" Empezó a darle golpes a la puerta tratando de llamar la atención de alguien afuera, pero no consiguió nada.

Después de unos minutos, el camarero sirvió la comida. Grosky estaba feliz de poder comer después de esperar lo que el clasifico como 'una eternidad', Hanna disfrutaba su plato de nombre impronunciable y el profesor se preguntaba porque Descole se estaba tardando tanto en el baño.

"Em, no creo que debamos empezar a comer sin Arsenie" Sugirió el profesor.

"Habla por ti, yo tengo demasiada hambre" Dijo Grosky quien seguía comiendo.

"Ay, que parece que tuvieras un agujero negro en el estomago" Rio Hanna.

"Arsenie se ha tardado mucho, voy a ir a ver si todo está bien" Dijo el Profesor, quien no había probado ni un bocado de su comida, y se levanto para buscar a Descole.

El profesor se asomo un momento por el vidrio de la puerta que daba al jardín, aun seguía lloviendo, aunque no tan fuerte como antes. Entro al baño de hombres pero Descole no estaba ahí. Empezó a preocuparse. ¿Dónde se había metido?. Regreso a la mesa para notificarle a Hanna y al Inspector la situación.

"Inspector, no encuentro a De-" El profesor estaba tan preocupado que por poco dice 'Descole' en lugar de 'Arsenie', pero la sorpresa de lo que vio fue tal que no pudo ni terminar la frase, afortunadamente. Grosky estaba conversando con nada más y nada menos que el inspector Chelmey, quien había venido al restaurante con su esposa.

"Ah, profesor Layton. ¿Ya conoce usted al inspector Chelmey?" Preguntó Grosky, el profesor no respondió sino hasta unos momentos después.

"S-sí, he oído hablar de él" Respondió nervioso el profesor.

"El inspector Chelmey y Grosky tra-" Pero Hanna, quien seguía sentada en la mesa, fue interrumpida.

"Trabajan en Scotland Yard, ya lo sabía" Layton no sabía ni que cara poner en ese momento. "P-perdón por la pregunta pero... ¿Qué hace usted aquí?"

"Eso es un secreto, profesor Layton" Respondió serio Chelmey, quien no estaba dispuesto a soltar información.

"Chelmey ya le he mencionado la situación al profesor, no es necesario que le oculte nada" Grosky empezó a susurrarle al profesor "¿Sabes? Estamos casi seguros de que hay un criminal en este restaurante"

El profesor se puso más nervioso de lo que ya estaba, ¿Sabían los dos inspectores que Descole estaba en el restaurante?, ¿Cómo lo habían averiguado? El profesor se encontraba en shock sin saber que decir.

"La verdad es que no sé porque ha venido, inspector Chelmey" Siguió Grosky. "No es necesario que me ayude en esta misión, tengo la situación perfectamente controlada. Si me disculpan, tengo que hacer una llamada" Y el inspector se fue lejos de la zona de las mesas a hacer una llamada.

"Ese Grosky, no ha cambiado nada y dudo que planee hacerlo. Yo tengo que regresar a mi mesa, que pasen una buena noche" Y con esto el inspector Chelmey se retiro, dejando al profesor con mil y un dudas en la cabeza.

"¡¿Acaso están todos sordos?! ¡Ayúdenme!" Descole seguía encerrado en el baño pateando la puerta para llamar la atención de alguien. Por fin, después de mucho luchar con la puerta, alguien le había escuchado.

"Descole, ¿estás ahí bombón?" Descole no podía creerlo, era la persona que menos quería escuchar: Verónica. "Pobrecito, no me digas que te has quedado encerrado"

'_¡¿Es esto una broma cruel?! ¡Si es así, aviso que no es graciosa!'_

"Descuida, que Verónica sabe cómo tratar con esta puerta tan mala" Descole estaba aterrado. "Por cierto, ¿Qué haces en el baño de empleados? ¿No viste el cartel de la puerta?"

"¡¿Baño de empleados?! ¡Pero-" Descole se había dirigido con tanta rapidez a la zona de los baños que había terminado en el de los empleados, razón por la cual Layton no le encontró en el baño de hombres. _'Con razón es tan. . . pobre'_

"¿No viste siquiera el otro cartel? ¿El que dice que la puerta no abre desde adentro?" Descole no respondió "Descuida Descole, allá voy a salvarte"

Verónica abrió la puerta rápidamente y entro al baño, Descole solo gritó como si le estuviera atacando un asesino a sueldo y de un momento a otro empujo a Verónica fuera del baño para luego volver a cerrar la puerta y quedarse encerrado otra vez.

"¡Atrás hija de Satán! ¡Ya tuve suficiente de ti!" Exclamo Descole totalmente furioso.

"¡¿Hija de quien?! ¿Cómo te atreves a tratarme así?" Exclamo Verónica, también furiosa, desde el otro lado de la puerta. "¿Sabes que? ¡Quédate encerrado pedazo de imbécil!"

"¡Prefiero estar encerrado que verte a la cara! ¡¿De que cabaré saliste?!"

"¡Ojala te trague el desagüe a ti y a todos tus millones!" Verónica pateo la puerta fuertemente y se fue totalmente furiosa.

"¡Víbora! ¡Así nunca encontraras marido!" Descole estaba totalmente enojado, la noche iba de mal en peor. _'Y-yo. . . yo solo quería pasar una noche especial con Hershel'_ Pensó, bajo la tapa de la taza y se sentó para tratar de calmarse.

"Sí, estoy totalmente seguro de que esta vez le hemos encontrado" Grosky se encontraba hablando por teléfono con un oficial de Scotland Yard. "No, no puedo arrestarle ahora. ¿Acaso quieres que le lleve en mi auto hasta Scotland Yard?. . . Pero recuerda que vine infiltrado, si no hubiera venido en la patrulla y no en mi auto. . .No, Chelmey tampoco vino en patrulla- . . .¡Oye solo ven aquí para arrestarle y ya!" Y después de esto el inspector Grosky colgó el teléfono.

Layton empezó a buscar a Descole por todo el restaurante, pero no aparecía por ningún lado. Se asomo otra vez por el vidrio de la puerta, seguía lloviendo. _'Descole, ¿Dónde te has metido? Estoy tan preocupado...' _

A Descole ya se le había pasado un poco el enojo, ahora se encontraba encerrado en el baño de empleados y se encontraba totalmente deprimido. _'Así que, ¿esta es la mejor noche de todas, eh?' _

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Descole se encontraba sentado, encerrado en un baño de empleados, desesperanzado totalmente. Por mucho que pidió ayuda, la única persona que le escuchó fue una especie de acosadora de nombre Verónica, quien le había estado haciendo indirectas toda la noche. Mientras estaba sentado pensaba en cómo, poco a poco, su noche perfecta fue arruinándose. Sobre todo, pensaba en Hershel. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, ¿Le estaría buscando?, ¿Se abría dado cuenta de su ausencia?, ¿O tal vez estaba manteniendo conversación con Hanna y Grosky, sin siquiera pensar en él? Tal vez se la estaba pasando bien, tal vez se la estaba pasando mal.

'_Seguro esta tan convencido como yo de que todo esto ha sido un fiasco'_ Pensó '_Le prometí la mejor noche de todas, y ni siquiera estoy con él ahora. Me puse tan nervioso mientras se acercaba la hora de ir a buscarle… para nada. No tengo ánimos ni para pedir ayuda, ya lo hice por mucho tiempo, dudo que me vayan a escuchar ' _

Hanna estaba sentada en la mesa, esperando al inspector que había ido a hacer una llamada. Noto la seriedad del inspector cuando le aviso que tenía que llamar a alguien, parecía ser que iba a hablar sobre un tema importante. Le daba curiosidad el saber a quien estaba llamando, o que tema tan serio estaban tratando, pero sabía que el preguntar iba a ser una descortesía. Grosky termino de hacer la llamada y se dirigió hasta la mesa, miro a Hanna que estaba sentada sola, y se sentó a su lado nuevamente.

"El muchacho… Arsenie, ¿Aun no ha regresado?" Pregunto Grosky, quien se encontraba extrañado al ver que después de tanto tiempo no habían vuelto ninguno de los dos hombres.

"El Profesor Layton debe seguir buscándole" Respondió, mirándole. Sabía que el inspector estaba igual de extrañado que ella.

"Esto esta raro, deberíamos ir a buscarles… ¿No crees?" No recibió respuesta sino hasta después de un momento.

"… ¿Tú crees que…?" Se acerco a él, empezando a susurrarle "¿Crees que estén…? Tu sabes…" Haciéndole señas.

"¿Estén…?" Susurro primero, sin darse cuenta a que se refería. "Oh, ¿Te refieres a… eso?"

"Bueno, ninguno de los dos han regresado…" Empezó a decir, pero se arrepintió. "No, no, no… No creo. No podemos hablar así sin saber"

"Aunque la verdad… Ese Arsenie, pareciera que se trae algo raro. Además, ¿De dónde se conocerán el y el Profesor?"

Hanna solo hizo gestos de no tener ni idea.

Mientras tanto, Descole seguía encerrado en el baño. Escuchaba como goteaba el grifo del lavamanos, caía una gota cada 3 segundos. Era desesperante, podía sentir que en cualquier momento iba a volverse loco. El profesor ya se había recorrido casi todo el restaurante buscando a su acompañante. Miraba por todas las mesas, pensaba que tal vez Jean se había encontrado con alguien y estuvieran hablando en algún lugar del restaurante. Después de haberse encontrado con Grosky, Hanna y hasta con Chelmey no le sorprendía la idea de que hubiera otro conocido por ahí.

El grifo goteaba y goteaba, y sumándole el hecho de estar encerrado solo en un espacio pequeño hasta el excéntrico millonario podía perder el juicio. Verónica, la lluvia, el inspector, el encierro… era demasiado. Ya se había cansado de pedir ayuda. El grifo seguía goteando. Estaba harto, estaba totalmente harto de todo. Harto de la lluvia, harto de Verónica, harto del Inspector, harto de Hanna, harto de tener que guardar silencio, harto de los camareros, harto de no poder dar lo mejor de si esa noche, harto de estar solo, harto de estar encerrado y, sobretodo, estaba totalmente harto del goteante grifo del lavamanos.

"¡MALDITO GRIFO!" Gritó, después de levantarse y apretar los puños, gritó fuertemente. El gotear del grifo fue prácticamente 'La gota que derramó el vaso'. Su paciencia se había agotado.

"… ¿Jean? ¿Estás ahí?" Unos segundos después de haber gritado, escucho la voz del profesor al otro lado de la puerta. La voz que más quería escuchar en ese momento. Era su voz, diciendo su nombre, preguntando por él. Amaba su voz, amaba oírla, amaba cada vez que esa voz pronunciaba su nombre. El escucharle en esa situación le hizo dar cuenta de cuánto le encantaba la voz del profesor.

"… ¿H-hershel?" Pregunto, algo tembloroso, sin creérselo. ¿Estaría alucinando? Claro que no, el profesor le había escuchado. Estaba buscándole, a él. No podía ser mejor. Sentía como si se hubiera perdido en el océano, y justo cuando estaba a punto de ahogarse llegaba el, Hershel, a salvarle. Tal vez estaba exagerando, pero ese hombre, Layton, hacia que hasta el más mínimo detalle fuera magnifico.

"¡Jean! ¿Qué haces ahí adentro? ¿Por qué tardas tanto?" Pregunto, aliviado de a verle encontrado. Se había preocupado tanto por el, que le reconfortaba el saber donde estaba. El estar prácticamente frente a él, solo separándoles una puerta, le daba calma. "Bueno…" Trato de decir, pero la voz del profesor le hizo callar.

"Oh, lo siento si te estoy interrumpiendo…Es tu tiempo en el baño, después de todo" Descole solo suspiro._ '…Soy un exagerado, ¡solo está en el baño! Va a creer que soy un simple impaciente. ¿Cómo voy a, prácticamente, apurarle así? Soy un caballero, por favor… '_ Pensó el profesor, quien no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado ni de que Jean, en realidad, se encontraba encerrado.

"… No es lo que estas pensando. ¡Estoy atrapado! ¡Casi me vuelvo loco aquí adentro!" Exclamo. _'…Hershel, Hershel… El estereotipo perfecto de caballero londinense. Seguro que creyó que estaba cometiendo una descortesía' _Pensó, conocía al otro como a la palma de su mano.

"Ah, que alivio" Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo rectificó. "¡N-no me refiero a eso! O sea, no es bueno que estés encerrado… ¡No, definitivamente no es bueno, es horrible! Pero me alegra saber que no estoy interrumpiendo y-" Y siguió tratando de explicarse. La única persona que era capaz de ponerlo tan nervioso era el mismo que estaba al otro lado de la puerta. Sabía que debía mantener la compostura en todo momento, pero lo que sentía por el otro le hacía difícil hacerlo.

"Entiendo, entiendo. No hace falta que te expliques tanto" _'…Lo sabia…' _

El profesor se calmo al escuchar esto "Espera, ¿Por qué estas en el baño de empleados?"

"¡Eso no importa ahora! Intenta abrir la puerta desde allá afuera, por favor" Le dijo, desesperado por salir y verlo después de lo que le pareció ser una eternidad.

"Está bien, lo intentare" Le responde. Después de unos momentos logra abrir la puerta.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, Descole salió rápidamente y abrazo al profesor como si llevara años sin verlo. Layton solo sonrió, algo sonrojado, para luego responder el abrazo rodeándole con sus brazos. Para ambos, era como un reencuentro después de una eternidad. Sentían exactamente lo mismo, al mismo tiempo. La situación más simple, el más nimio detalle o hasta la acción más pequeña tomaba un sentido más profundo de lo imaginado solo por el simple hecho de venir de parte de la otra persona.

"¿C-cómo lograste abrirla?" Pregunto Descole, escondiendo su cara en el hombro del profesor, aun abrazándole.

"Fue fácil… Es como un puzle, después de todo"

"¡No pienses en puzles en un momento así!" Sin soltarle. '_Dios, no debo hacer pucheros en un momento como este_'

El profesor solo se rió al escuchar esto. "Está bien, está bien. Tienes razón"

'… _Lo sabía, se ríe porque hice pucheros. Pero estoy cansado y frustrado… '_ Descole suspiro, desanimado y deprimido "…Yo… lo siento"

"¿Eh?" Se separo un poco para verle a los ojos "¿Por qué te disculpas?"

"…Esta noche solo ha sido un desastre total" Con la mirada baja, apenado, evitando hacer contacto visual.

"…No tienes porque-" Intentó decir, pero un escándalo fuera de la zona de empleados le interrumpió. "¡…! ¡¿Escuchaste eso?!" Se separó, nervioso.

"¿E-escuchar que cosa?" Pregunto al profesor, tratando de escuchar a lo que se refería.

"¡Arriba las manos! ¡Es la policía!" Era la voz de un Policía hablando por un megáfono, se escuchaban las sirenas de unas cuantas patrullas. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

"… ¡Vamos a ver!" Trato de ir a la zona de las mesas, pero Descole le detuvo, agarrándole de la camisa.

"¡Espera un momento! ¡No vayas!" Se le notaba nervioso, y como no lo iba a estar. _'¿Y si descubrieron que estoy aquí?'_

Al ver la expresión de su rostro el profesor entendió la situación. Sabía perfectamente en que estaba pensando. "Entiendo… Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. Además, ¿Qué posibilidades hay de que te estén buscando?"

"Hershel, créeme, ya han pasado demasiadas cosas. No me sorprendería que se hayan enterado de que estoy aquí" Los acontecimientos anteriores le influenciaron a pensar lo peor. Nadie dijo nada por unos momentos.

"Voy a ir a ver que sucede, si no quieres ir entonces espérame aquí" Dijo mientras se dirigía a la zona de las mesas. Descole se quedo pensando unos segundos. No quería ir a ver que pasaba, pero tampoco quería quedarse solo otra vez.

'_¿Qué posibilidades hay de que me estén buscando?'_ Pensó, acordándose de las palabras del profesor. '_Bueno, míralo por este lado: Ya han pasado demasiadas cosas, sería muy poco probable que la situación empeore…¿Verdad?' _Suspiro. "… Está bien, voy contigo" Respondió, sin estar muy seguro, con una mano en su hombro.

En el restaurante la gente estaba nerviosa. Todos se preguntaban que habría pasado. ¿Por qué la policía estaba allí, después de todo? Varios, de la sorpresa, se levantaron de su asiento con las manos arriba. Otras personas se quedaron sentadas, y unas cuantas no tenían ni idea de que hacer. Incluso los inspectores, Grosky y Chelmey, estaban asombrados de cómo se había tornado la situación. Varios oficiales entraron al restaurante, se notaba que estaban buscando a alguien.

Hanna se encontraba asustada. "G-grosky, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué están todos estos policías aquí?" Pregunto Hanna, pero el inspector se fue corriendo al centro del restaurante buscando a alguien.

"¡Espere! ¡Subordinado!" Llamó Grosky, a la persona a la cual le había hecho la llamada. "¿Qué es todo esto?" Dijo, después de detenerle.

"Eso mismo me pregunto yo. ¿Tiene algo que ver con esto, Grosky?" Pregunto Chelmey, quien se les acerco caminando con calma.

"S-s-señor… Es lo que usted pidió." Dijo el subordinado, que se encontraba nervioso. Mientras los policías registraban el lugar.

"¡Sera imbécil!" Mientras le daba un coscorrón "¡Le dije que trajera una patrulla, no al ejercito!"

"La verdad, e-este no es el ejercito" Trato de corregir el subordinado, sobándose la cabeza.

"¡Pero casi que lo es! ¡Mira todo este desastre!" Mientras señalaba a los policías que registraban el lugar y a la gente que se encontraba nerviosa y aterrorizada. "Se supone que iba a ser un arresto sencillo ¡No un escándalo!"

El Profesor se abrió paso por el lugar junto con Descole, quien iba atrás de él, tomándole del brazo, tratando de no llamar la atención. Mientras caminaba no podía evitar mirar por todos lados a ver por dónde podría escapar si le encontraban.

"De-… Arsenie, por favor, tranquilízate" Le dijo el profesor con voz calmada.

"E-estoy calmado" Mintió, aunque sabía que el profesor se daría cuenta de que no era cierto.

El profesor arqueo una ceja. No estaba para nada calmado. "Solo trata de controlar tus nervios, o si no se darán cuenta de que ocultas algo" Le susurro al oído, mientras se dirigían al centro del restaurante.

Cuando llegaron, se encontraron con la escena: Hanna atrás de Grosky, igual de aterrorizada como los otros clientes. El inspector Grosky reclamándoles a su subordinado y el inspector Chelmey en frente de ambos sin decir ni una palabra.

"Y la próxima vez, ¡Escúchame bien!, la próxima vez que esto se repita te juro que voy a-"

El profesor solo tosió, interrumpiéndole un momento "Si me disculpa, inspector, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?" Dijo, aun con Descole atrás suyo, quien sentía que en cualquier momento iban a proceder a arrestarle.

"Eso mismo nos gustaría saber a todos" Expreso el Inspector Chelmey. "¿En verdad es necesario tanto escándalo? Ni que este arresto fuera la gran cosa"

'_¡¿Qué arrestarme no es la gran cosa?! ¡Soy Jean Descole! ¿Y aun así creen que tienen posibilidades de encerrarme con esa actitud?'_ Pensó Descole, quien seguía convencido de que le buscaban a él.

"¿Arresto?" Pregunto el profesor "Así que de eso se trata su 'misión'. Pero, ¿A quién buscan exactamente?" Dice totalmente calmado, a diferencia de Descole.

"Grosky, ni se le ocurra estar soltando información de más otra vez"

Hanna le interrumpió al inspector Chelmey "¡Pero si es el profesor Layton! El mismísimo que ha ayudado tanto a Scotland Yard con sus casos, ¿Acaso no confía en él?"

Al escuchar las palabras de Hanna, el profesor trago saliva. El mismísimo que ha ayudado a la policía de Scotland Yard, ganándose la confianza de varios inspectores y oficiales de allá, estaba saliendo con Jean Descole, ayudándole a pasar desapercibido. Pero no le importaba. Miro a Descole un momento, el profesor estaba seguro de que Descole, después de todo, era una buena persona. Si, era excéntrico, celoso, se enojaba con facilidad y cuando se impacientaba o las cosas salían sin seguir lo planeado dejaba de actuar con cordura, pero sabía que era una buena persona, amigable, con sentido del humor y hasta incluso algo protector. Solo mostraba sus sentimientos a las personas con las cuales tomaba confianza, cosa que se le dificultaba un poco.

'_Así que estoy enamorado de un 'criminal', ¿eh? Interesante'_ Pensó el Profesor, divertido. _'Llevo un tiempo sintiendo esto por Jean pero… No me había detenido a pensar eso. La verdad es que creo que esto hace que él me guste más…'_

"…Y como le decía, señorita…"

"H-hanna, inspector Chelmey"

"Señorita Hanna, bueno. No es que no le tenga confianza al profesor, solo que estamos en una situación de gran delicadeza que debe…" Chelmey había estado hablando con Hanna mientras el profesor estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos. El profesor, al darse cuenta de esto, se ruborizo levemente.

"Hershel, Hershel…" Le susurro Descole, al oído. Se había dado cuenta del sonrojo del profesor. "¿En que piensas tanto? Pareciera que tuvieras la mente en otro planeta"

"Te lo explicare luego, 'Arsenie'…" Le respondió, sonriendo, confundiéndole más.

"Hey, ¿Qué andan secreteando ustedes dos?" Pregunto Grosky. Hanna empezó al reír al ver que el Profesor y 'Arsenie' se susurraban entre sí.

"Ah, no es nada, Inspector. No tiene nada que ver con los acontecimientos, así que no tiene importancia" Dijo el profesor, manteniendo la calma como todo un caballero.

"¿En serio? Parecen una pareja de tortolos" Expreso Chelmey, como si ni le interesara lo que acababa de decir. Hanna seguía soltando risitas.

"S-seguro se susurraban 'cositas' en Rumano" Agrego, en tono de broma, aunque estaba casi convencida de ello. Descole puso los ojos como platos, a lo que el profesor le dio un leve toque con el codo. Ese toque lo dijo todo: 'Cálmate, que se supone que no entiendes de que hablan'

"Señorita Hanna, si me disculpa, no creo que sea el momento para hacer bromas" Le respondió el profesor Layton.

"Tampoco es momento para perderse en pensamientos, Hershel" Dijo Descole, por lo bajo. El único que alcanzo a oírlo fue el profesor.

Layton suspiró. "Por favor, inspector Grosky, explíqueme la situación"

"Mmm… De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Le explicare pero solo porque es usted. En este momento estamos revisando el restaurante para dar con un criminal que cree que puede venir aquí como si nada a hacer sus fechorías pasando desapercibido" Al escuchar esto, Descole apretó la mano del Profesor. Estaba casi convencido: Le estaban buscando a él. Layton se sorprendió, pero disimulo lo mejor que pudo.

"…Continúe, inspector" Alcanzo a decir.

"…Ah, lo siento. Como decía: Le hemos estado buscando desde hace un tiempo, pero siempre se ha salido con la suya… hasta ahora. Tenemos el perímetro rodeado. Dudo que logre escapar de esta" Descole trago saliva, estaba nervioso y se le hacía imposible ocultarlo.

"Todo gracias a MI" Interrumpió el subordinado. "Que si fuera por el inspector, quien quería arrestarle sin ayuda, se hubiera escapado. Valió la pena traer a todos estos oficiales, ¿verdad?"

"¡Cállese subordinado! ¡No interrumpa! Yo puedo con cualquier criminal, con o sin ayuda" Dijo Grosky sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo. Hanna se le quedo mirando, embelesada, como la fanática que es.

"¡Inspector! ¡Inspector! ¡Le hemos encontrado!" Dijo un policía por detrás, haciendo que a Descole le diera un escalofrió. El profesor volvió a tragar al escuchar esto. Para los dos hombres, el tiempo empezó a pasar lentamente. Si, Aun más lento de lo que pasaba cuando estaban esperando la hora pautada para la cita, incluso aun más lento de lo que paso el tiempo cuando Descole estaba encerrado. Descole suspiro y cerró los ojos, estaba listo para salir corriendo y escapar.

'…_Supongo que… si podía ponerse peor' _Pensó, le soltó la mano al Profesor, listo para huir… Pero un grito le detuvo. Apenas se había movido medio centímetro, cuando se escucho un grito de mujer que le sorprendió tanto que le paralizo. "¡¿Qué fue eso?!" Inconscientemente, preguntó. El profesor se preguntaba lo mismo.

"¡Suéltenme! ¿Qué hacen?" La voz de la mujer venia desde atrás. Los dos, Descole y Layton, se voltearon rápidamente para encontrarse con la escena. Era Verónica, la camarera, la cual estaba siendo esposada.

"¡¿Verónica?!" Pregunto Descole en voz alta, sorprendido.

"Ah, ¡entonces si conocías a la camarera!" Exclamo Hanna, como si hubiera descubierto el dorado.

"H-hanna… le explicamos luego" Le dijo el profesor. "Inspector, ¿E-ella… la camarera es la criminal?"

"¡No soy ninguna criminal! ¡Suéltenme policías cutres!" Totalmente enfadada, tratando de liberarse.

"I-inspector, por favor…"

"Le explicare, Layton: Esta mujer ha trabajado en más de 20 restaurantes de Londres, en todos solo ha trabajado temporalmente. ¿Su crimen? Seducir a los clientes, ya sean hombres jóvenes, adultos o hasta de mayor edad, adinerados para ir a sus casas y robarles todo objeto de valor que pueda"

Descole quedo inmóvil al escuchar esto. _'¿Hombres Jóvenes…adinerados? ¡¿Quería que fuera la victima de sus crímenes?! ¡Esa víbora!'_ Quería decirle todo lo que le pasaba por la mente en ese momento, pero como se supone que estaba fingiendo ser un joven Rumano que no entendía el idioma no pudo hacerlo. _'Tendré que conformarle con lo que le dije cuando me encontró encerrado en el baño… Además, hay niños presentes así que igual no podría decirle todas las cosas que tengo en mente'_

"¿Se atreve a acusarme de eso? ¡Es usted una persona horrible!" Exclamo Verónica, que se encontraba esposada entre dos policías.

"¡Pues sí, te acuso porque es verdad! Nos dimos cuenta de que usted era la persona a la que estábamos buscando cuando empezó a dirigirle esas miradas a Arsenie Todiras" En ese momento, a Descole le dio un escalofrió de solo recordarlo "Usted iba tras su dinero, ¿no es así?…Y no soy horrible, ¡Usted es la horrible!"

"... ¿Quién es Arsenie Todiras?" Pregunto Verónica, confundida, ignorando totalmente las otras palabras que le había dirigido el inspector. Descole, al escuchar esto, se escondió atrás del Profesor desesperado para que no le descubran.

"¡¿Cómo va a preguntar eso?!" Exclamo Hanna, quien se acerco al centro para reclamarle a la camarera "¡Pensé que se conocían de antes!" Dijo, convencida de que Verónica le conocía. Guardo silencio un momento hasta que se dio cuenta de un detalle "… ¿Si quiera Arsenie es adinerado?"

"No seas ignorante, ¡acabo de decir que no tengo idea de quien hablan!" Se encontraba furiosa. Dentro de su mente se calmo un poco, aun confundida por la mención de 'Arsenie', hasta que se dio cuenta más o menos de lo que pasaba. _'Así que te escondes con ese nombre, ¿eh? ¡Vas a ver! ¡Nadie rechaza a Verónica!' _

"Hershel…" Susurro Descole, aun escondido tras del profesor, quien estaba aterrado por la sonrisa maquiavélica que tenia la esposada mujer.

"… ¿Jean?" Le susurro en respuesta, igual o más aterrado.

"…Tengo un mal presentimiento"

"¿Tengo que repetir la pregunta?" Dijo Verónica, quien seguía sonriendo. Su aura de malas vibras se sentía peor que nunca "¿Quién es Arsenie Todiras?" Dijo con un tono de voz que le daría pesadillas a cualquiera.

"¡El es Arsenie Todi-" Exclamo Grosky, harto de las preguntas de Verónica, señalando a la nada. Luego se dio cuenta de que 'Arsenie' se encontraba detrás del profesor, temblando como un gato en día de baño. "Chico, ¿Qué haces ahí?" Le susurro, a lo cual 'Arsenie' solo le hizo señas de '¡Termina de arrestar a esa víbora!' Las cuales el inspector no capto.

"Vamos Arsenie, sal de donde quiera que estés" Dijo Verónica con una pequeña risa, burlando.

"…Hershel…" Susurro Descole, desesperado, pero el Profesor no tenía ni idea de que decir. "Hershel" Repitió, jalándole un poco un mechón de cabello. _'Por favor, ¡Di algo! ¡Rápido! Se supone que yo no hablo el idioma.'_

"¡Esto no tiene sentido!" Exclamo Chelmey, quien se encontraba harto del tema de Arsenie y Verónica. "Grosky, ¡llévese a esa mujer!"

El inspector Grosky se alejo del Profesor y 'Arsenie'. Se dirigió hasta donde estaba Verónica para llevarla a la patrulla, pero…

"¡No pienso irme hasta que el tema del tal Arsenie se explique! ¡Tengo mis derechos!" Dijo, sonriendo. _'Si yo me hundo ¡Tú te hundes conmigo, Descole!'_

"¡Layton!" Le susurro Descole, esta vez mas fuerte, al paralizado profesor. Se harto de que el Profesor no le escuchara. Sin pensarlo mucho, totalmente desesperado por una respuesta del profesor... "¡Layton!" Exclamo fuertemente, prácticamente a su oído, mientras le daba una nalgada. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió. El profesor se sobresalto tanto ante esto que dio un paso hacia adelante y hasta se le cayó el sombrero. Su expresión era una combinación de asombro y vergüenza con un sonrojo. Varios se voltearon para ver que había sucedido.

"E-e-esto…" Tartamudeo al sentir las miradas, sin saber que decir. Volteo un poco para ver a Descole: Su expresión lo decía todo. Rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que le estaba tratando de decir.

'_¡Y sigue paralizado! Hershel, ¿Por qué justamente ahora?' _

"…" Layton miro hacia donde estaba Verónica, sorprendida. "S-señorita… Usted tiene razón, mi amigo definitivamente no le conoce de nada. Es extranjero, de Rumania, y-y no conoce a nadie de aquí."

Verónica solo empezó a reír y a reír. Luego, su expresión cambio totalmente "¡¿En serio?! ¿Sabes que? ¡Estoy harta!" Y paro de reír, totalmente furiosa. "¡Ese chico les está engañando! No es ningún extranjero, por lo menos no de Rumania" Descole trago, temblando más que nunca "¡Es Jean Descole! ¡Grupo de ciegos ineptos! ¡Deberían estar arrestándole a él!"

'…_Lo dijo, ¡La muy desgraciada lo dijo!'_ Pensaron los dos hombres al mismo tiempo, al parecer la mujer sabia más sobre Jean Descole de lo que aparentaba. Hubo silencio unos momentos, hasta que se escucho, sorprendentemente, la risa del inspector Grosky. Seguidamente, Hanna empezó a reír también. Cuando menos se dieron cuenta todos los del restaurante estaban riéndose como si no hubiera un mañana, excepto por el Profesor, Descole y Verónica.

"¡¿Jean Descole?! ¿Esta bromeando, verdad? ¡Tiene que estar bromeando!" Exclamo Chelmey, sorprendentemente, entre risas.

"¡¿Eh?!" Verónica se encontraba mas confundida que nunca "¡No estoy bromeando! ¡ANDRÉ DILES QUE NO BROMEO!"

André guardo silencio un momento. "¡No está bromeando!" Después, volvió a reírse junto a los demás "¡Lo dice en serio! ¡Está loca!"

"¡Imbécil! ¡Si no estuviera esposada te estuviera estrangulando!"

"¿Arsenie? ¿En verdad, Arsenie?" Pregunto Hanna, entre risas. "¡Arsenie es un muchacho demasiado encantador como para ser ese loco de Descole!" Y todo el mundo seguía riendo. Descole, al escuchar esto, apretó los puños. El profesor solo seguía paralizado por la nalgada, todo sonrojado.

"En serio" Dijo Grosky, suspirando entre risas. "… ¿Qué haría Descole aquí? ¡Y nada más que con el profesor Layton! ¡Es simplemente ilógico!"

'…_imbéciles. Son todos unos imbéciles' _Pensó Descole, deseando que les tragara la tierra a todos.

"¿Descole cenando con Layton? ¿Es acaso eso posible?" Seguía Grosky. "¡El criminal ese está loco, seguro que terminaría atacando al profesor!"

"Oh, Grosky, te equivocas" Dijo Hanna. "¡Seguro que vinieron en una cita!" Con sarcasmo, riéndose cada vez mas.

"Claro, claro" Chelmey le siguió el juego "Y luego el maniático ese va a venir diciéndonos: '¡Gente, Layton y yo somos amantes en secreto!' y todos vamos a terminar lanzándoles arroz en la boda"

"…Creo que es hora de que nos vallamos, inspector" Dijo Layton, poniéndose el sombrero empezando a retirarse lentamente junto con su acompañante.

"¡Espere! ¡Profesor!" Dijo Hanna, deteniéndole "Cuidado con ese Arsenie, he visto como le mira… no vaya a ser 'de la otra acera' o algo así"

"O peor, ¡Descole disfrazado!" Agrego André, riéndose junto a Hanna.

"… Si, lo tendré en cuenta" Mintió el profesor, terminando de retirarse. "N-nos vemos, Hanna, Grosky, Chelmey, André y Ve- … No, Verónica no, no nos veremos. Adiós"

Raymond fue a buscar a los dos hombres rápidamente, ya había terminado la tormenta y estaba escampando. Cuando todos en el restaurante terminaron de reírse se fueron a sus casas. Arrestaron a Verónica, pagaron la cuenta y se fueron. Hanna y Grosky se hicieron algo más cercanos esa noche. Sorprendentemente, para el inspector, en verdad podía llegar a hablarse con Hanna sin que ella empezara a actuar como una fanática obsesionada, aunque siguió llamándole 'Mi Grosky' por todo el resto de la noche.

Jean Descole y el Profesor Hershel Layton se encontraban frente a la puerta de la casa del segundo, despidiéndose hasta la próxima vez.

"…Hershel, lamento haberte fallado…" Dijo, con la mirada baja.

"¿Fallado? No Jean, para nada" Empezó, tratando de subirle el ánimo.

"Pero… te prometí una cena inolvidable y…" Guardo silencio "Bueno, sí que será inolvidable pero no de la forma en la que yo esperaba"

"Está bien, te apuesto a que dentro de poco vamos a recordar esta noche y vamos a reírnos por lo ocurrido"

"¡Pero yo no quiero que sea motivo de risa! Quería regalarte una noche… romántica y especial, ¡No una locura total!"

"Oh Jean, con tu presencia es más que suficiente" Dijo, mientras ponía una mano en su hombro. "No me importa como hayan salido las cosas. Y olvida todo lo que dijeron sobre ti. Yo sé que no eres loco psicópata, mas bien, eres una persona maravillosa y encantadora"

"¡H-Hershel! T-tu…" Se ruborizo totalmente.

"Si dicen todas esas cosas de ti es porque no te conocen lo suficiente como lo hago yo" Le sonrió "…Bueno, muchas gracias" Dijo, para juntar sus labios con los del otro en un beso cálido.

"… Hershel, ¡La próxima vez si será especial! ¡Te lo prometo!"

"No tienes porque preocuparte tanto, Jean. Con tal de que estemos juntos…" Dijo, tomándole de la mano entrelazando sus dedos "…siempre será la mejor noche de todas"

FIN.


End file.
